(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memory card connectors and more particularly, to a universal memory card connector, which prevents a short circuit.
(b) Description of the Prior Art:
Under continuous study and research, memory card manufacturers have developed a variety of versatile memory cards such as XD memory card, MS memory card, SD memory card, MMC memory card, CF memory card. These memory cards are not compatible. In order to receive different memory cards, adapter cards and universal memory card connectors are developed. FIGS. 8 and 9 show a conventional adapter card 10, which comprises a front plug unit 101, an electrically insulative bottom cover shell 104 extending from the rear side of the front plug unit 101, and a metal top cover shell 105 covered on the electrically insulative bottom cover shell 104 and defining with the electrically insulative bottom cover shell 104 an insertion chamber for the insertion of different memory cards. The front plug unit 101 has two grounding strips 102 and gold fingers 103. The electrically insulative bottom cover shell 104 has pins 106 arranged in parallel and respectively electrically connected to the gold fingers 103. When inserted a memory card 20 into the insertion chamber in between the electrically insulative bottom cover shell 104 and the metal top cover shell 105, the inserted memory card 20 is kept in contact with the pins 106. By means of the plug unit 101, the adapter card 10 can be connected to a memory card connector.
FIG. 10 shows a conventional universal memory card connector 30, which has multiple sets of pins arranged therein for the contact of different memory cards. This universal memory card connector 30 has a metal top cover shell 105 that covers a part of the bottom wall of the bottom cover shell 104. The metal top cover shell 105 is coated with a layer of insulative coating. However, the insulative coating of the metal top cover shell 105 tends to be rubbed away after a long use of the universal memory card connector 30. When inserted the aforesaid adapter card 10 into this universal memory card connector 30, the metal top cover shell 105 is kept in contact with the grounding strips 102 and the power pin 401 of the set of first pins 40, and a short circuit may occur at this time if the insulative coating of the metal top cover shell 105 is rubbed away.